


Anniversary

by Winter_Skye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Always back to fluff, But lots of fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It gets kinda risque, Just so fluffy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Skye/pseuds/Winter_Skye
Summary: After a year of being married Yuuri and Victor are as in love as they were they day of their wedding. And Yurio is still disgusted by it all.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an anniversary gift to my friend as well as fellow author Sandypenguin6 (on fanfiction.net). This anniversary is actually our one year anniversary of us working together :) If you didn't know, she's my absolutely wonderful beta. Her help can be seen in my Yuri On Ice stories 'Pieces of the Puzzle' and 'Center Stage'. But we were actually brought together originally with a Free! fic I was writing and then my Victuuri story 'Songs in Russian' brought us back together. This year with her has been absolutely amazing and she's such a joy to work with! 
> 
> I've been teasing her with the fact that I was posting a story in July but I never sent it to her for her to read over it and edit it. Well, the teasing is over and this is the story I came up with :) I hope my grammar isn't too bad! I did my best to edit it myself. But you see why I couldn't say anything? I wanted it to be a nice surprise! And there isn't a surprise in sending it to someone :)
> 
> To another year working together and the great stories to come!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The cool morning air of St. Petersburg had the slightest smell of upcoming snow, as well as the sound of morning birdsong as it made its way into the room. It caused the curtains to flutter to the sides of the window. 

 

The cool air pushed Yuuri closer to his husband, his raven colored hair was ever so slightly ruffled. Victor instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri, pulling him closer to his chest. Yuuri immediately relaxed as he snuggled closer to Victor, reveling in the warmth. 

 

Victor cracked open an eye to see the love of his life still asleep in his arms. The man who had brought so much brightness into his life. Yuuri might as well have been a ray of sunshine. His smile could outshine the sun. Even though there were some days that Yuuri could get down on himself. Victor hoped that he could be a ray of hope for him as well. 

 

If Yuuri was ever asked if Victor was such a thing he would immediately respond that yes, Victor was. He would then proceed to instantly launch into a monologue of how amazing Victor was and how much he loved and adored him.

 

Most people would smile at how much the couple loved each other. Their friends quickly became accustomed to the constant pda, teasing, and loving words the two always shared. Even Yurio, who would be one of the last ones to admit it, admired the duo. After all, they both were his inspirations. Even though they may be a bit disgusting at times, he loved them. Although he would never admit that to them. 

 

But, both Victor and Yuuri were able to figure it out by the way the younger boy would smile when he thought the two of them weren't looking. Or even the days he would lighten up enough to laugh with them. 

 

No matter what, the both of them would declare the other their life and love. 

 

“Yuuri~” Victor hummed against his husband's hair. 

 

“What is it, Vitya?” Yuuri murmured back, nuzzling closer to Victor's chest. 

 

“It's our wedding anniversary,” Victor answered as he began to gently run his hands through Yuuri's soft hair. His heart slightly jumping, although Yuuri had used the nickname many times before. It was simply the way it rolled off of Yuuri's tongue that affected him so much. 

 

“It is,” Yuuri responded with a slight nod as he grasped Victor's shirt tighter in his hand. They both had ended up falling asleep in their clothes from the previous day, in each other's arms. “But I want to sleep more. You're so warm…”

 

“Alright. But first,” Victor said softly as he reached to grab his phone lying next to him. Quickly, he maneuvered in a way so that he still had his one arm wrapped around Yuuri while he held is phone in the other. When Yuuri realized that he was going to take a picture he opened an eye and smiled slightly. The kind of caught off guard smile that he had when he realized at the last second that Victor was taking a picture. The smile that Victor loved. Well, he loved all of Yuuri's smiles. 

 

With a glance at the screen as Victor loaded the photo Yuuri spoke up, “It's not fair how you always look perfect in every picture.”

 

“You're just as perfect, Yuuri,” Victor responded as he took one last look at the screen, set his phone down and gave Yuuri a kiss on his forehead. “Go back to sleep, love.”

 

“Mhhm,” Yuuri hummed in response before yawning and closing his eyes as he closed the gap that had formed between them.  

 

In his mind, Victor thought of the picture he had just taken. It was probably one of his favorites. He had his arm around Yuuri in a protective yet loving way while Yuuri had his hands between them holding onto Victor's shirt. Yuuri had his adorable caught off guard smile. All the while the light was seeping in through the window and caught their rings perfectly. Which caused both of them to shine, just as bright as they had on that day a year earlier, on their wedding day. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

“Morning,” Yuuri mumbled as he finally woke up again. Victor couldn't help but attempt to stifle a laugh at how cute his husband was. 

 

“You're awake, Sleeping Beauty,” Victor said as he leaned down to meet Yuuri, who had tilted his head up for a morning kiss. 

 

“Ha ha, you're so funny, Vitya.” Yuuri smirked as he spoke against Victor's lips, not wanting to move away. 

 

“I know,” Victor responded with a smile, “Do you happen to want to get up?”

 

“Well…” He paused monetarily, thinking for a second, “I might be persuaded if you make breakfast.”

 

“Pancakes?”

 

Yuuri simply hummed his approval as he buried further under the blankets. Victor smiled as he attempted to untangle himself from Yuuri. It ended up not being too difficult of a task as Yuuri simply wrapped his arms around the blankets and pillows which surrounded him instead. 

 

With a final look at his husband, Victor quietly left the room and made his way to the kitchen where he quickly fed Makkachin before looking for pancake ingredients. Once he found everything and set them on the counter he grabbed his phone and opened Instagram. 

 

**_V-Nikiforov_ ** _ How did I ever get lucky enough to be able to wake up with this angel every morning? It's been a year that I've been married to the love of my life @Katsuki-Yuuri. Time flies when you spend it with the person you love <3 #WeddingAniversay  _

 

After he was satisfied with the caption, he attached the photo he had previously taken and pressed post. Moments later he heard Yuuri's phone buzz in their room with the notification that he had been tagged. Victor knew that Yuuri probably wouldn't check it until he was actually getting out of bed. He also knew that it wouldn't be long before their friends, and fans, began to comment on the post. 

 

He didn't have to wait too long before Yuuri stumbled into the kitchen and over to his husband. Victor felt Yuuri snake his arms around his waist and lean up a bit to rest his chin on his shoulder. 

 

“Chocolate chip?” Yuuri asked as he looked down at the pancake batter on the counter. 

 

“Of course!” Victor eagerly responded as he began to pour the batter into the pan and add the requested chocolate. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn't know what type of pancakes you liked?”

 

“Dunno,” Yuuri muttered before yawning and moving over to sit at the table, leaving Victor to his cooking. On the way he picked up his phone to check the notifications. 

 

“You slept late today,” Victor commented as he flipped a pancake. 

 

“Victor, it is legitimately only 9 in the morning. I think I have a right to sleep. Besides you kept me up last night.”

 

“You're a night owl to begin with!” Victor called out in protest. 

 

“Okay and? I wanted to sleep.”

 

“But Yuuri it was the America's Next Top Model’s marathon and finale,” Victor proceeded to fake whine as he continued making breakfast. 

 

“Neither of us are even American!” Yuuri countered.

 

“Well…” Victor huffed before continuing as he turned to look at Yuuri who raised his head from his phone, “ _ You'll _ be keeping me up tonight.” He said as he suggestively raised his eyebrow and smirked. 

 

Yuuri's face remained blank for a moment before he realized what was being implied, “You're right.” After setting down his phone Yuuri set his glasses down next to it and pushed his hair back with his hand. “You know how good my stamina is.” He made sure to bite the edge of his lip for good measure. 

 

“Yuuri,” Victor started to whine, “I can't wait till tonight.”

 

“Keep it in your pants, Nikiforov.”

 

“ _ Katsuki _ -Nikiforov,” Victor corrected his husband. 

 

Yuuri simply smiled as Victor continued. 

 

“You just can't tease me like that and not do anything! You're supposed to be cute, sleepy Yuuri, not that sexy this early in the morning,” Victor happily murmured in fake distress. Yuuri put his glasses back on before he ruffled his hair so it was back to its disheveled look. 

 

“But why not?” Yuuri questioned as he set his phone down and got up and walked over behind Victor. He snaked his arms around his husband's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Because if I did what I currently really,  _ really  _ want to do I'd end up forgetting about the pancakes and burning them, which you'd probably kill me over,” Victor joked as he flipped another. 

 

“You make the best pancakes.”

 

“So you say-” Victor cut himself off as he gasped slightly when he felt Yuuri press a kiss to the side of his neck, near his jaw. 

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered as he attempted to slide his hand under Victor's shirt and run it over his stomach. “Why don't you?”

 

“Why don't I, what?” Victor breathed out as he felt Yuuri slip his other hand under his shirt and trace the lines of his abs. He reached forward to turn the stove off and moved the pan to the side. 

 

“Do what you really,  _ really  _ want to do,” Yuuri teasingly responded as he continued to move his hands, occasionally he would brush the top of Victor's waistband. 

 

“But breakfast-”

 

“Breakfast can wait, Vitya~” Yuuri responded as he pressed another kiss to his husband’s neck. Immediately Victor knew what was being implied. 

 

Quickly, he turned around to face Yuuri who still had his hands under his shirt and placed on Victor's bare back. Soon enough he had one of his hands tangled in Yuuri's soft, black hair and the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. 

 

To Yuuri, Victor was safe, comforting,  _ home.  _ As soon as he felt Victor's arm wrap around him he could feel himself relax against his husband. 

 

When their lips met, Victor could feel his heart speed up the same way it did the first time. No matter how many hundreds or thousands of kisses they shared, Victor always had the same reaction. And he loved it every single time. 

 

When they parted, Victor was breathing heavily, Yuuri breathing the same while biting the edge of his lip. 

 

“God, you're beautiful. So goddamn  _ beautiful _ ,” Victor murmured as he shifted his hand so he could run a finger over Yuuri's cheek. “And I mean every single word,” He assured Yuuri, knowing fully well that sometimes he didn't completely believe the affectionate words Victor would say. 

 

In response Yuuri smiled and tilted his head up, inviting Victor to kiss him again. He was happy to oblige. 

 

Before he realized it, he had accidentally pushed Yuuri up against the edge of the opposite counter. Yuuri had taken his hands off of Victor’s back and instead placed them behind him on the countertop for support. 

 

Pulling back, Victor took in the sight that was Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. His mouth parted ever so slightly in an attempt to catch his breath. A slight tinge of blush covering his cheeks and his glasses askew. He was  _ beautiful.  _ Easily, Victor lifted Yuuri so he was sitting on the counter, instead of simply leaning against it.

 

“I love you so much,” Yuuri murmured as he leaned down to rest his forehead against Victor's, “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

“So are you, Love. I never knew how much my life would change when you drunkenly stumbled into it,” Victor chuckled slightly as he gently kissed Yuuri once again. 

 

“You loved me even then?”

 

“More than you could ever imagine,” Victor answered as he felt Yuuri wrap his legs around his back and pull him closer. He placed his hands on both of his thighs while Yuuri held his face in both of his hands. “I'd need you to listen for hundreds of years for me to tell you how much I love you.”

 

“There can't be that much to say,” Yuuri whispered as he ran a thumb over Victor's cheek. “I'm not that special.”

 

“But that's where you're wrong,” Victor softly smiled as he placed one of his hands on Yuuri's, “You are absolutely amazing, you're talented, you're beautiful.” He moved Yuuri's hand so he could kiss his palm. 

 

“Vitya..”

 

“You're caring, you're tender hearted, you're  _ you _ ,” Victor continued, kissing different places on Yuuri’s hand between each statement. “I am the luckiest man alive to call you mine. To be able to wake up every morning with you. To see you smile. You are the light of my life.” He finished, placing a soft, quick kiss on Yuuri's lips.

 

“You're such a romantic,”  Yuuri softly chuckled, “But, I love you so much. I don't know if I could ever put it as eloquently as you can.”

 

“Your actions are better than any romantic monologue you could come up with.”

 

In response, Yuuri tilted his head to the side in confusion, hoping for some clarification. 

 

“The way you'll reach for my hand,” He responded, lacing his fingers with Yuuri's, “Any time you're nervous, scared, happy, excited. And the way you'll squeeze it,” Victor added as he gently squeezed his husband's hand. 

 

Yuuri's smile continued to grow as he listened to Victor. 

 

“Your gestures are sweet, and every day we've been together you've gotten more confident. Just you being you, Yuuri. But, some of my favorite days are when you're bold enough to do this,” Victor trailed off as he leaned forward to kiss Yuuri's neck, quickly and repeatedly, sometimes reaching where his jawline was. 

 

Almost immediately Yuuri tilted his head, baring more of his neck. Victor quickly trailed kisses up to the corner of his mouth. Yuuri tilted his head and pulled his husband closer to give him a proper kiss. 

 

It was accompanied by Victor running his tongue along Yuuri's bottom lip. The faint taste of the lip balm he insisted Yuuri use was vaguely present. After all, chapped lips weren't attractive on anyone. 

 

It was electrifying, as it was every single time. Yuuri could feel the sensation run up his spine every time Victor would intentionally snag his lip with his teeth. In addition he could feel his husband toying with the hem of his shirt, so after untangling his hand from silver hair he moved to pull it off. When Victor pulled back so he was able to easily pull his shirt over his head, Yuuri unintentionally let out an audibly whine at the space that formed between them. 

 

Victor chuckled as he ran his hand over the top of his husband's chest, marks of varying sizes and intensity decorated it. His fingers stayed longer on the slightly faded marks he had left not even a couple nights previously. “They're already starting to fade,” He commented, more to himself than to Yuuri.

 

“You can fix that,” Yuuri smirked as he responded and threw his shirt to the side, not caring where it landed. It wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was Victor. “You too,” he added quieter before gently pulling at the hem of Victor's shirt. 

 

“Of course,” Victor nodded in agreement, to both statements as he pulled his shirt off and discarded it in a similar manner as Yuuri's. “That's better.” 

 

Yuuri nodded as his eyes shifted as he watched his husband. Victor shifted on his feet to get in a more comfortable position as he placed his hands on Yuuri's hips, right at the edge of his waistband. Occasionally he would gently squeeze Yuuri's soft sides which earned him a needy whine. A gentle smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he marveled at the marks. 

 

He had some too, although not nearly as many as Yuuri. While the younger man loved when Victor would give them to him, he wasn't too keen on giving them himself. Although, he still would do it, most of the time his were just kisses while Victor would often go a bit further. Not that Yuuri minded. 

 

But there were the times when Yuuri was feeling extremely bold and would leave a larger one, above where he knew Victor's collar would lay on his neck. Their previous activities known to the rest of the world. That's not to say that Victor didn't wear it proudly, because he did. 

 

“You can't just be this tempting and make me wait until tonight,” Victor sighed as he once again squeezed his husband's sides. 

 

“I.. I never said we had to wait until tonight,” Yuuri breathed out as he attempted to speak without completely breaking down into needy moans. A smirk formed on his face as he saw Victor's face turn to that of realization. To Victor, his smirk had the same connotation if he had just said  _ ‘Bedroom. Now.’  _

 

“True, you didn't,” Victor calmly spoke as he shifted so he had an arm around Yuuri's back and the other under his legs. So he was able to easily slide him off the counter and hold him securely in his arms. His actions earned him a slight squeak from Yuuri as he quickly realized he was being held bridal style. 

 

“You're carrying me?” Yuuri inquired as he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. 

 

“Yes, yes I am,” Victor eagerly answered, a large smile on his face. 

 

“You did this on our wedding night,” Yuuri pointed out, smiling as well, considering Victor's smile was almost always contagious. 

 

“And I'm going to do it again,” Victor answered as he maneuvered his way to the bedroom, carrying the love of his life easily in his arms. 

 

~oO0Oo~

 

Laying atop of Victor's chest, Yuuri rested his head on one side while gently tracing circles near Victor's heart. Victor ran his hands through his husband's hair. Both of them smiling like the dorks they both knew they were. 

 

“I love you so much,” Yuuri said in a hushed voice as he moved his hand from Victor's chest to reach for his free hand. 

 

Victor interlocked their hands as he spoke, “I love you to-” he was cut off by the sound of knocking coming from the front door. “What's that? Well, I guess more so, who's that?”

 

Yuuri had momentarily stiffened at the sudden noise and Victor rubbed his back until he was relaxed again. Taking a moment to think about it, Yuuri answered, “Oh yeah, I think it's Yurio.”

 

“Yurio?” 

 

Their suspicions were confirmed when they heard a voice faintly ring through the house, although they imagined he was probably yelling, “Oi, open the door!” It was followed by the doorknob being aggressively pulled. 

 

“I'll go get it,” Yuuri volunteered as he carefully made his way off the bed to grab his pants to pull back on. “He had said that him and his grandfather were making piroshki today and they were going to make some extra katsudon ones for us.” Yuuri offered for an explanation as Victor sat up, his back against the headboard. 

 

“So he isn't  _ that  _ cold hearted,” Victor joked, pulling a laugh from Yuuri. 

 

“Open the damn door!” Yurio once again angrily called from outside. 

 

“I should probably go get tha- damn it,” Yuuri muttered to himself as he walked towards the door. 

 

“What's wrong?” Victor inquired as he leaned forward. 

 

“I left my shirt in the kitchen and I don't think Yurio would appreciate these,” he explained as he ran his hand gently over the new, red marks on his chest leading up his neck. 

 

“Get one from the dresser?”

 

“Laundry day.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“I'll just deal with it,” Yuuri said, a smile on his face as he walked out of the room and made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab his previously discarded shirt. He moved to put it on as Yurio called out again. 

 

“I swear to God! Open the damn door!”

 

“Coming,” Yuuri called back, hesitating to put his shirt on. He held it in his hand as he unlocked and opened the door. 

 

“Finally,” The blond grumbled as he walked into the house, only after taking a look at Yuuri and catching a glimpse of the marks on his chest before he pulled his shirt down. “You get attacked by something?” He started as he made his way into the kitchen and threw the bag he held down onto the table. “You-” He cut himself off as he began to piece the situation together. 

 

Yuuri could see it in his face as he connected all the dots, the marks on his chest, the not-from-sleep tousled hair, the fact that Yuuri was pulling his shirt on when he opened the door. 

 

“Oh God,” Yurio made choking noises, “Do not tell me Victor's the one that did that. I do not need a mental image of you guys-,” Yuuri figured he would have continued if he hadn't decided to just loudly groan in disgust instead. 

 

“I heard my name,” Victor added into the conversation as he walked into the room, his shirt was still off as he apparently didn't grab it. Unlike Yuuri, he didn't have many marks left on his chest, just those that were almost completely faded. He figured one of these days Yuuri would refresh them. 

 

“Yes. You're disgusting,” Yurio stated in disgust as he pointed a finger at the older Russian skater. 

 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Victor replied innocently, a smile on his face as he walked over to Yuuri and protectively wrapped an arm around his waist. 

 

“You know perfectly well what I mean,” Yurio scowled at Victor's futile attempts to act innocent. 

 

With a chuckle, Victor responded, “Okay, so I do. But, why are you so angry over it, Yurio?”

 

“First of all, it's just absolutely disgusting. Second of all, FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME ISN'T YURIO,” the blond exclaimed as he threw himself into one of the kitchen chairs. Quietly, Yuuri shifted out of his husband's arm and made his way to the seat across from the other Yuri. 

 

“Anyway, both of you shut up and take these,” He grumbled as he pulled the bag over and took out two round, individually wrapped piroshki. He slid one across the table to Yuuri and tossed, or basically chucked, the other at Victor who caught it without a moment's hesitation. 

 

“Thank you,  _ Yuri,” _ Yuuri smiled as he grabbed the food off the table and began to unwrap it. When he finally took a bite he found they were as delicious as when Yurio’s grandpa had originally made them and he had tried one. “These are amazing.”

 

“Yeah, agreed,” Victor murmured around the mouthful he currently had. The slightest smile could be seen as it appeared on Yurio’s face from the praise. After a moment he reached to grab his own from the bag and unwrap it as well. Taking a bite, he muttered something barely audible, even to Yuuri who was sitting right across from him. Victor still stood standing, leaning against the counter. 

 

“Hmmm? What was that?” Yuuri gently asked before taking another bite. 

 

“Happy anniversary,” Yurio grumbled in response, clearly annoyed at having to repeat himself. 

 

“Aw thanks, Yurio- Yuri!” Yuuri quickly caught himself as he noticed the slight glare that the blond gave him. 

 

“You remembered! That’s so sweet Yura!” Victor gushed as he set his food down on the counter and rushed over to wrap his arms around the blond.

 

“Get off of me, old man,” Yurio complained as he attempted to push Victor off, who continued to hold on tight, barely budging. Sighing, after realizing that his efforts were of no use Yuri continued, “And no, sorry to burst your bubble, I didn’t remember.” Yuuri began to look confused, wondering how in the world Yurio would have known if he didn’t remember. He quickly realized as the younger Yuri continued, “It’s that stupid post of yours,” He said, mostly directed at Victor. 

 

Yuuri simply nodded in understanding as Yurio continued, “It’s blowing up. You guys have some crazy fans.”

 

“Is it really?” Yuuri asked, under his breath and more to himself even though Victor finally let go of Yurio to walk over behind his husband. Yuuri reached over to the side of the table where his phone was still resting from earlier that day. Finally free of the burden of Victor hanging off of him, Yurio was able to lean back in his chair as he watched the other two open Instagram to check. 

 

“It is!” Yuuri exclaimed, surprised, as he pulled it up, Victor just grinned. 

 

It really was, it was already over 600 likes, seeming to increase rapidly every time Yuuri would refresh the page. There were tons of comments to go along with it. Plenty already from their close friends. Yuuri smiled to himself as he scrolled down, reading all of them. 

 

**_Phichit_Chulanot_ ** _ It's already been a year??! I thought the wedding was yesterday :O I love you guys! I'm so happy for you both!! The hamsters agree as well :D _

 

**_JJStyle_ ** _ So happy for you guys :) It'll be me and Isabella next!  _

 

**_Otabear_ ** _ Happy anniversary :)  _

 

**_Yuri_Plisetsky_ ** _ happy anniversary I guess? Just stop being so disgusting. You aren't newlyweds anymore  _

 

**_Minami-Kenjirou_ ** _ AAAAAAA YOU BOTH ARE AMAZING HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YUURI, VICTOR  _

 

**_Leo_Iglesia_ ** _ Happy anniversary! :) to more to come!  _

 

**_Guang-Hong_ ** _ You both look so cute! Happy anniversary :D _

 

Yuuri inwardly laughed as he noticed that even Yurio had left them a comment, even though he was there with them currently. Although, sometimes he acted like an angry Russian kitten, Yuri had a good heart. Both Victor and Yuuri knew it, and they loved him for it. He was just a little rough around the edges. Especially when he called them both back to reality, “Oi! Are you two done reading everyone fawning over you?!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also the closest thing to smut you'll ever see me write, so I hope everything wasn't too bad. I tried! I really did :) But, if you didn't get what happened in between those scenes, I can't really say anything to you guys. Anyway, I hope you found this even slightly enjoyable!


End file.
